


"Наряд из листьев я ношу..."

by logastr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>фик написан на PLiO-kink на diary.ru по заявке: "Джейме/Бриенна. Перед повешением Джейме дали возможность воспользоваться правом последнего желания. Бриенна жива. Кинк: неловкость Бриенны, полупубличность секса. Своеобразная романтика среди грубых шуток и глума окружающих", но несколько отклонился от неё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Наряд из листьев я ношу..."

Джейме Ланнистер не боялся смерти. За ним числился длинный перечень грехов, но трусости в нем не было, это мог подтвердить всякий. 

И все-таки при взгляде на то, во что превратилась Кэйтилин Старк, он почувствовал, как волосы на его голове встают дыбом. Он помнил, что глаза ее были голубыми, а волосы рыжими, лицо было свежим и привлекательным… Кейтилин Старк была живой. Та, что смотрела на него теперь была мертвой. Мертвее обрубка его руки! Ее волосы свисали с круглого черепа жидкими седыми лохмами, щеки были белы и рыхлы, как черви в тухлом мясе, а на щеках запеклись черные кровавые раны. Но все-таки этот труп двигался, отдавал приказы своей армии оборванцев, и смотрел на него белесыми глазами, в которых, словно в весенних лужах, отражалось небо. Чудовище зажало дыру на шее распухшими пальцами и что-то просипело. Высокий солдат—северянин, заросший бородой по самые глаза, наклонился, вслушиваясь в отвратительное бульканье. 

— Леди Бессердечная приговаривает сира Джейме Ланнистера к смерти за многочисленные преступления! — объявил он, выпрямившись.

Джейме усмехнулся. Он боялся взгляда Бессердечной, от которого холодело в груди, но не ее приговора.

— Я требую суда поединком, — сказал он громко. — Пусть Отец судит меня, а не шайка разбойников.

Бриенна позади него тяжело задышала. Видимо, боялась, глупая баба, что ее выставят в качестве бойца. Джейме вдруг вспомнил, как он сражался с Бриенной до того как их схватили люди Козла. Тогда у него было две руки, и хотя он был скован, он мог бы убить женщину, освободиться и… 

«Не бойся, женщина, — подумал он, — если они выставят тебя, Отец не даст мне победить, я это знаю наверняка». 

Бородач снова наклонился к мертвой Кэйтилин и пытался понять, что их милость желает ответить. На его лице застыло странное выражение, чем-то напоминавшее Лолис Стокворт. «Он словно околдован, — подумал Джейме. — Хотя кто его знает, может быть он и в самом деле не сильно умен, без всякого колдовства». 

— Всевышний одобряет божий суд, — сказал кто-то, сидящий в тени… Торос из Мира! Джейме хорошо помнил его, видел в деле и обрадовался: по крайней мере это будет не самый жалкий из его поединков. Торос вышел на свет. Он сильно обрюзг и подурнел, с тех пор, как Джейме видел его последний раз. Его красное одеяние выцвело до грязно-коричневого и украсилось дюжиной разноцветных заплат, так что теперь и не сразу можно было признать в нем Красного Жреца.

— Пусть Ланнистер умрет, как последняя собака, — сказал солдат в грязном желтом плаще, показавшийся Джейме смутно знакомым. Здесь собралась странная компания старых знакомцев, — подумал он. — Вон и Том из Семи ручьев в стороне дергает за струны свою арфу. Еще и песню сложит о суде над Цареубийцей. 

— Здесь командует леди Безупречная! — произнес дурковатый северянин. — И она говорит, что Цареубийца должен быть повешен без поединка. Его вина доказана.

Джейме толкнули к дереву, на высоком суке которого болтались заранее заготовленные петли. Какой-то вертлявый малый сорвал протез с его культи. Его быстро втащили на шатающуюся под ногами гнилую бочку из-под моченых яблок. В нос ударило уксусом. Джейме едва не засмеялся вслух, пока ему на шею натягивали толстую петлю. Ему захотелось яблок. Он представил их сладко-соленый терпкий вкус так ясно, что во рту собралась слюна. «Это всё? — подумал Джейме с удивлением. — Я сейчас умру и думаю о моченых яблоках? Наверное, я должен вспомнить о Богах, или о сиськах Серсеи, или… Нет, про Эйериса я точно думать не собираюсь. Моченые яблоки куда лучше!» Он обвел взглядом свидетелей последних секунд его жизни. Жадные, любопытные глаза, глаза пустые и равнодушные, глаза, горевшие ненавистью и местью, Торос из Мира смотрел в сторону, а на лице Бриенны застыло выражение ужаса. 

— Поплачь обо мне, женщина! — крикнул ей Джейме за секунду до того, как одноглазый солдат в старом плаще, выбил бочонок у него из-под ног. Звуки вдруг стали слышны громче обычного: он слышал, как скрипит сук дерева под его тяжестью, как шуршит сухая осенняя листва над головой, как стучит кровь в висках. Веревка сдавило горло так, что кадык вмялся внутрь и рот открылся непроизвольно, сам собой…

Очнулся он на земле. Легкие ходили ходуном, дышать было больно из-за сдавленного горла, но он был жив. Когда сознание немного прояснилось, он понял, что гвалт, который он принял было за крики ворон — человеческая речь. Его судьи ругались между собой, едва не дрались. Бывший Красный Жрец спорил, сверкая глазами и едва не подпрыгивая, с носителем желтого плаща. И рядом с ними перед их полумертвой леди стояла на коленях Бриенна. Во что эта женщина снова ввязалась? 

Одноглазый солдат рывком поставил Джейме на ноги и сунул в руку мех с вином. 

— Кажись повезло вам… сир, — сказал он.

— Что произошло? — спросил Джейме. Его собственный голос теперь тоже был похож на бульканье и сипение ожившего мертвеца, и Джейме, несмотря на боль в горле, сделал глоток из меха, который дал ему одноглазый. Вино обожгло, но это было хорошо. Понять, что происходит, удавалось с трудом, может быть потому, что голова гудела, как колокол на башне Великой Септы. 

— Бриенна Тартская потребовала вас в мужья, сир, — услышал он сквозь гул. — Утверждает, что невинна как сама Дева и имеет право спасти висельника.

— Лим все-таки хочет вас повесить, а Торос утверждает, что это будет противно Богу.

— Но решать все-таки будет леди Бессердечная…

«Лучше бы я умер, — подумал Джейме. — Эта женщина могла бы оставить меня в покое…» 

Пока он пил вино, спор между Лимом и Торосом так и не решился. Джейме втащили в темную пещеру и толкнули на сырую солому в темной нише. Он тут же провалился в забытье. 

Проснулся он от пинка, которым его от души наградил одноглазый солдат. 

— Ей-ей, просыпайся, жених, проспишь свою свадьбу, — сказал он.

Джейме поднялся, с трудом соображая, о какой свадьбе идет речь. Одноглазый, по-видимому, уже изрядно подготовился к предстоящей пирушке, потому что был гораздо словоохотливее, чем раньше. Он рассказал, что зовут его Джек Счастливчик, и он-то только рад, что Джейме спасся от петли: 

— Вешать и вешать! По правде говоря, наша леди Бессердечная не знает ни сна, ни сытости. И свадьбы ненавидит, посте того как ей довелось гулять на одной. Но как по мне, сир, свадьба все-таки веселее вечных похорон.

Джейме не стал возражать. Джек принес ему мех с вином, и это было лучше разговоров — горло все еще саднило. 

Снаружи послышались крики, и Джек отобрал у Джейме вино: 

— Пойдем. Нечего тебе надираться до поры.

Они вышли по темным сырым проходам наружу, где перед тем самым деревом, что едва не стало его виселицей, был разожжен большой костер. Чуть поодаль, кружком, сидели остальные члены шайки и леди Бессердечная в сером плаще молчаливой сестры. Торос стоял у костра и разговаривал с Бриенной. При виде Джейме, все глаза устремились на него, Том Семиструнный ударил по арфе и запел: 

_«Ты будешь спать, моя любовь, в постели пуховой.  
Ходить в шелках и кружевах, в короне золотой». _

Джек Счастливчик подтолкнул Джейме к собравшимся, и его усадили на почетное место поближе к костру. В руку сунули деревянный кубок с вином. А потом рядом с ним опустилась Бриенна. Ее переодели в платье — коричневое крестьянское платье, которое было ей мало в плечах и тряпкой висело на плоской груди. Соломенные волосы были приглажены водой и украшены венком из дубовых листьев и красных ягод боярышника. Вот уж действительно, лесная ведьма, — подумал Джейме. Все происходящее стало казаться ему смешным фарсом, вроде выступления карликов на ярмарке. 

— Выпьем за жениха и красавицу-невесту! — закричал Джек Счастливчик и все остальные подхватили. Раздался смех, посыпались сальные шуточки. Точно — ярмарка. А я — один из уродцев-артистов, — подумал Джейме и снова посмотрел на Бриенну. Она сидела, низко опустив голову в лиственном венке. Щеки алеют от стыда. Столько всего пережила, а все еще краснеет от похабных шуток. Глупая, глупая женщина. 

Торос из Мира подошел к ним сзади и положил руки, нагретые жаром костра им на плечи. 

— Я молился Пресветлому, ибо ночь темна и полна ужаса, — сказал он громко, перекрикивая песню Тома и пьяный гам. — И в пламени костра Всевышний явил мне, что таинство, которое свершается сегодня — угодно ему. В пламени исчезает тьма, в пламени же сгорают и грехи. Владыка Света любит невинных и нет для него жертвы более драгоценной, невинность — достойная цена в глазах Рглора за месть и справедливость. Но грехи падут с преступника только тогда, когда цена будет уплачена.

— Да, да! — закричали все, — заплати цену, Бриенна! Засади ей, Джейме, порадуй нас!

Джейме посмотрел на Тороса: 

— Не хотите ли вы сказать, что мы должны сделать это прямо здесь?

— О, нет. — ответил Торос. — Для обряда отведено специальное место, — он кивнул куда-то за костер. Но сначала я должен поженить вас именем Владыки Света. Пойдемте со мной.

Он пошел к костру, и Бриенна поднялась тоже, неловко путаясь в подоле платья. Штаны ей привычнее, и сидят на ней получше, — подумал Джейме. 

— Лучше бы ты оставила меня болтаться в петле, — сказал он, подавая ей культю руки. — Она глянула на него с таким отчаянием, что он сразу пожалел о сказанном.

Их повели вокруг костра, туда, где в землю были воткнуты факелы, обозначающие нечто вроде алтаря.

— Подойдите ко мне и возьмитесь за руки, — сказал Торос. — Владыка света, — начал он молитву на валлирийском, — озари нашу тьму, ибо ночь темна и полна ужасов. Мы отдаем эту невинную деву этому мужчине в глазах всех живущих и в твоих глазах, Всемогущий Владыка.

— Не меняешь ли ты своего решения, Бриенна Тартская и берешь ли клятвопреступника и убийцу Джейме Ланнистера в мужья на веки вечные до того, как тьма поглотит тебя? Согласна ли ты быть ему верной женой, делить с ним радость дня и страхи ночи?

Джейме посмотрел на Бриенну, но она устремила свой взгляд на Тороса. В ее голубых глазах плясали отблески пламени, делая их теплыми. Она выглядит почти красивой, — подумал Джейме, и в ту же секунду Бриенна твердо ответила на вопросы жреца: 

— Да. Беру его в мужья и буду… женой.

За их спинами раздались смешки, но Джейме не рассмеялся. Торос задал те же вопросы и ему. Это последний шанс, — сказал себе Джейме. — Последний щанс выбрать петлю, а не страшную и упрямую, как ослица, женщину. 

— Вообще-то я давал обеты Белой Гвардии… — начал он.

— Правильно, лучше петля, чем такая женушка, — заржал кто-то.

Джейме обернулся, но лица терялись в пляшущих тенях от костра. 

— Я сказал это только для того, чтобы предупредить возможные вопросы. — сказал он в темноту, потом обернулся и сказал Торосу. — Да, я Джейме Ланнистер беру эту женщину… Бриенну из Тарта себе в жены.

Торос кивнул повернулся лицом к пламени: 

— Именем Владыки Света объявляю вас мужем и женой на эту ночь и все, следующие за ней.

Потом он вытащил из земли факел и опустил его куда-то в траву. Видимо там заранее было разлито масло, потому что пламя побежало вперед, высвечивая дорожку к висельному дереву. Его в очередной раз толкнули в спину. Кто-то выкрикнул совершенно пьяно: «Провожание!», но его быстро заткнули. У корней дерева прямо на земле были расстелены шкуры и не вполне чистые одеяла. А над всем этим на ветке покачивалась петля. 

— Это чтобы у тебя точно встал, Ланнистер, — крикнул Лим, видимо смотревший за ними.

Бриенна опустилась на их брачное ложе. 

— Мы тут как на сцене, — сказал Джейме.

— Масло скоро прогорит, — ответила Бриенна. — И Торос обещал, что уведет их пить. Почти всех. Останется только Лим и Энги Лучник, чтобы мы не сбежали. 

Джейме сел с ней рядом. Она тяжело дышала и смотрела на него исподлобья, словно боялась, что он набросится на нее.

— Мне снять… платье? — спросила Бриенна, и даже в полумраке Джейме увидел румянец на ее щеках.

Он протянул руку и снял с ее головы венок. Тонкие ветки хрустнули в его пальцах. 

— Джейна Хедль сплела его, — прошептала Бриенна.

— Красивый, — сказал Джейме. Он оглянулся, и действительно увидел в темноте всего в нескольких шагах от них слабо отсвечивающий желтый плащ Лима.

— Я знаю, что вы меня не любите, — Бриенна смотрела на подол своего крестьянского платья и торчащие из-под него огромные ноги. — Но вам придется… чтобы остаться в живых.

— Зачем? — спросил Джейме, — зачем мне нужна моя жизнь, скажи мне. Я не знаю.

— Мне, — ответила она и подняла на него взгляд. — Ваша жизнь нужна мне, сир Джейме.

Он наклонился и поцеловал ее. Губы у нее были твердые, совсем не похожие на мягкие и жаркие губы Серсеи. Но пахло от Бриенны почему-то молоком. Она робко обняла его за плечи. Слишком тесное платье затрещало от движений. 

— Пожалуй, я все-таки сниму его, — сказала она, отстраняясь, и принимаясь развязывать шнурки впереди. — Еще порвется. А бедняжке Джейне негде взять другое.

Джейме рассмеялся. 

— Оказывается, мне досталась бережливая жена. А как же тартские сапфиры?

Бриенна тоже улыбнулась ему, прежде чем стащить платье через голову. 

Масло и факелы действительно почти догорели, и ночь вокруг них стала синей. В этом полумраке Джейме разглядел плоский живот Бриенны и темный треугольник волос между ног. Он наклонился и поцеловал ее туда, и почувствовала как она замерла на секунду, а потом шумно выдохнула и опустила руки ему на спину. Там от нее тоже пахло молоком. Волоски были жесткими и щекотали ему ноздри, но он все равно толкнул ее на одеяла и заставил развести ноги. Он провел языком по плотным складкам, раздвигая их, и Бриенна ахнула так громко, что Лим и остальные наверняка ее услышали. 

— Тише, женщина, — прошептал Джейме. — Не то они снова сюда сбегутся.

Бриенна закусила губу и кивнула. 

Он снова поцеловал ее нижние губы и проник языком глубже, и почувствовал как дрожат ее бедра. Он погладил левой рукой ее живот, лобок и проник пальцами внутрь. Бриенна задышала громче и закусила ладонь. Джейме привстал, чтобы развязать бриджи — левой рукой это не получалось сделать достаточно быстро. Пока он возился, Бриенна поднялась. 

— Что ты смотришь? — спросил он. — Сама захотела в мужья калеку!

Было темно, но он понял, что она улыбается. Потом она помогла ему освободить член, правда при этом отводила глаза в сторону. К Неведомому девственниц! — подумал Джейме зло. 

Она легла снова и послушно раздвинула ноги. Джейме придвинулся ближе, направляя член здоровой рукой. Культя то и дело опускалась Бриенне на бедро, и он чувствовал, как она вздрагивает от этих прикосновений. 

— Может быть больно, — сказал он, и резко вошел.

Бриенна шумно вздохнула, хватанула ртом воздух, но не вскрикнула. 

— Тише, тише, — теперь уже все, — сказал он, ложась на нее сверху, стараясь двигаться в ней осторожно, словно она была хрупкой глиняной куклой, а не знаменитой Бриенной из Тарта, владеющей мечом лучше иного мужчины.

Когда все закончилось, он упал на нее сверху, тяжело дыша в ямку между ключицами. Бриенна несмело погладила его по спине, обтянутой потной рубахой. 

— Мне не было больно, сир Джейме, — сказала она ему на ухо. — Мне было… хорошо.

Джейме скатился с нее вбок и вытянулся рядом. Голоса пирующих затихали где-то вдалеке. Сквозь редкую листву на него смотрели звезды, а тихий предутренний ветер остужал его вспотевший лоб. 

Теперь пришел его черед покрываться краской стыда. И слава Рглору, или еще каким богам, что ночь так темна — в темноте его жена не увидит, как кривится его лицо. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он глухо, — что спасла меня… Бриенна.


End file.
